


Better Living Through Circuitry

by hegemony



Series: One Twisted Fuck [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Suits, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemony/pseuds/hegemony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not cooperating in their relationship, but Jared's got a great idea for how he'll listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Through Circuitry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Blindfold_spn Round Five, under the prompt "Business man Jensen seems to be always on the phone, working. One evening his boyfriend Jared has enough of it, sets the phone on vibrate first and well... then Jared just has to make some very important and long calls."
> 
> Originally posted 21st-Jul-2011, Gently revised.
> 
> Also, seriously: Don't try this at home. Cell Phones do not work like this, and the last thing you need is a trip to the hospital.

The phone rings, an obliterating vibration that teases as much as it satisfies. One-two-three, pause, one-two-three. It goes through enough cycles that Jensen's screaming by the time the headset Jared tucked into his ear picks up.

"Jared," His voice is so ragged its alien to his ears, and humiliation floods his whole body, "Jared, where did you go?"

"Oh, just to run some errands while you were out of commission for a while."

"Please, baby. Come back, I need you here. I need you to--"

"I didn't think the phone would actually work, given how deep I put it. Damn, should have had this idea eons ago."

"Jared, Jared listen to me!"

And as the first timer goes off, steady intense vibration tucked against Jensen's prostate, his pleas dissolve into groans and cries of forced pleasure. He's trapped, and as the world tilts maddeningly sideways and the vibrations pick up in speed and rigor before abandoning him completely, Jensen kind of admits that he's actually looking forward to the orgasm Jared's torture will force out of him. He's quite okay with it, indeed.

 

 

Jensen takes a deep breath while Jared ties him up in his suit, his arms wretched behind him in what feels like strappado. Jared's kiss is soft, reticent as he slides his tongue across Jensen's lips, and he kisses Jensen breathless as he loosens the tie from Jensen's neck and slides it across Jensen's eyes.

"You look so good, all fortune 500. You should dress like this around me more often, makes you all the prettier to break. You wearing everything I asked?"

It's a whisper, private like they're being watched. A buzz of electricity cuts through Jensen, and he struggles to nod eagerly, his bound hands curling around his body to reach at one of Jared's wrists and lead it to his crotch. Jensen can feel the stutter of breath.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you're obedient," he grins. "Thinking of you wearing this for days, waiting for me to come and fuck you. So goddamn hot, Jensen. Gonna take you to pieces."

"Don't get too used to it, hoss," Jensen says, trying to sound as tough as possible. It comes out flirtier than he wants, though, standing akimbo and already trussed.

"You ready?" Jared asks. Jensen nods. "Tell me your safeword."

"Last names still work with you, Mr. Padalecki?" Jensen asks as he bows his head so Jared can blindfold him with the tie.

"Mmm, say my name like that again," Jared orders, pulling Jensen even closer.

Jensen draws out every vowel playfully, almost changing the whole game from negligent businessman and the man who loves him to a big boss and his eager-to-please secretary.

Jensen'd like that game a lot, he's sure. Maybe later tonight, if today's course is shorter than usual.

He's looking forward to this.

 

 

 

After the preparation is complete, there's a moment of lull, and Jared knows they're both trying to find themselves in this scene. When they do, Jared's mouth curves into a darkened smile. He's got Jensen exactly where he wants him. He sits down, watching Jensen try not to strangle himself or dislocate a shoulder as he squirms in his position, tied down on the dirty concrete floor of Jared's studio, staked out and turning red. He's already got a cock-cage on Jensen. It's so tight the pain and humiliation will be delicious whenever Jensen actually thinks he's going to get hard.

"Thought about doing this to you out in the yard, you know," Jared says, walking around Jensen casually, looking down like he's disgusted. Jensen groans, his stance impossible in his well-shined shoes, the tips of his toes the only traction he has. If he tries to widen his legs, the suspenders and belt mechanism around his neck start to choke him, as good a reason as any to suffer in this position, balanced up on shoulders with knees on either side of the head. "Wouldn't want you to get angry about the grass stains on that expensive suit, though."

"Jay, Jay, baby. I've learned my lesson, I'm sorry. Please," Jensen's mouth bends so pretty around those words, "let me go."

Jared sinks to his knees, bends to brush his lips over Jensen's, unable to stand it anymore. He kisses so soft, so passionately, that he can see Jensen's face fall as Jared confides lightly, "I don't believe you, but it's okay. I wouldn't believe me either if I knew what I was gonna do to me."

Jensen's wrists are bound behind him and stretched out, tied to a hook in the floor. The smooth wool of his well tailored jacket a bondage all its own. Armani, Jared sees on the inside pocket as he reaches for Jensen's phone, a weight as familiar to Jensen as his own cock, as Jared's heart. Jensen gasps, a wet and tense sound but Jared's a realist and this has to be done.

"Baby, I'm sorry but this huge merger's going through and I have to answer these calls, it's nothing to do with you, I promise. I swear. Jared, Please."

Jared smirks at that. Jensen's always avoiding this issue: working in acquisitions doesn't mean finding every second of the day to be on the phone. He presses his hand down to Jensen's pale thigh, feeling the muscle stay as relaxed as it can in this position, the passive consent of a willing and trusting body. And then, he flips the phone up, and starts setting the timers, the ringtone, the text messages. There's a moment for a condom, and then Jensen's getting lubed, making the kind of noises that are very unbecoming of a junior partner.

"Jared, don't do this, you don't have to be so literal all the time, I swear I'll do better, you know I can!" Jensen's getting restless, so Jared grabs the speculum they always like to play with, slides it down into Jensen's hole and ratchets it open. Thanks to Jensen's position, the gaping hole leads straight into the darkness of Jensen's body, seemingly endless. Jared lets his whole hand slide right in, trying to find Jensen's prostate, knowing when he does because Jensen gets real quiet and still.

"You're not gonna learn any other way, Jensen. I love you, we both know that, but I don't think I can take much more of being your man on the side while you have a terminal relationship to your work," Jared sighs, his voice gentle.

"Wait, what?! That's why you've got me tied up like this? Jared, Jay, you're kidding, right? This is all some big joke, right? Just a little fear play, right, teaching me a lesson? You're just gonna fuck me, right?"

"You got your headset, baby?" Jared asks reaching down once more and rubbing a single finger over Jensen's prostate, watching him squirm.

"Ye-yeah," Jensen nods, "It's in my pants pocket, front left."

Jared keeps rubbing, keeps milking, keeps driving Jensen crazy as he reaches into Jensen's pocket, pulling out the little bluetooth headset, the bane of his existence. He knows how it turns on and syncs with Jensen's phone, the little light gleefully flickering between red and white. He leans down, tucking the blindfold behind Jensen's ear and curling the earpiece to slide it on.

"I want to make this work between us, Jensen. I just need you to know how I feel about how you're treating with me, right now." He reaches down, fishing the condom out of his pants and opening it, taking his time to roll down over the phone. "So this is me, baby, telling you to take your phone, and shove it up your ass."

Jensen gasps as Jared wedges the phone right in next to his fingers. It takes a split second to slide the speculum out and watch as Jensen's hole snaps back to a lewd little gape. Jared smiles evilly, sliding a finger just inside, teasing at the rim.

"Oh, baby. You're so quiet," Jared sighs, shimmying Jensen's pants back up over his ass, so only the chastity lock sticks out, hanging right over Jensen's face. "I guess I've given you something to think about."

It's easy to walk out, then, with his boyfriend all twisted up and stuffed.

 

 

 

Inside him, the phone's buzzing away for every little thing, and Jared's voice is a thick immobile weight against him. Jensen's in it deep, rolling it the seeds of an orgasm that's going to break every bone in his contorted body.

"You were saying?" Jared asks, his smugness rolling out in droves.

"Ah!" he squeals as the next alarm goes off, urgent vibrations pressed right up against him, the sensation a torture. He can't get hard, he can barely move, his whole body's so close to losing the air it needs because he wants to relieve himself in any way he can get. His leg lifts, the hem of his pants sliding up ever so slightly and he can feel the belt tightening ever so slightly against his throat. He's heaving for air.

"I bet you look so good down on that floor, all filled with all that come I know you were saving up for me. I bet your precious little phone's gonna push you over the edge, I bet it's gonna make you come, Jensen."

"Please," Jensen barks.

"I forgot how good you sound when you're desperate. But just...stop for a second and think about it. The thing that's letting me talk to you is lodged so deep in you that you can't get it out until I come back. And you feel that presence, right? Like someone else is in the room? Like they're watching you make a cute little fool of yourself, all stuffed up with your Blackberry, Mr. power broker?"

Jensen's too busy struggling, trying to find a way out of the bondage to answer. The vibrations are almost constant now, only stopping when Jensen feels like he's close to an edge that doesn't exist.

"That's 'cause I'm videotaping you, all that squirming, all the ways you're trying to escape without choking yourself. Gotta keep this, just in case I need some leverage over you. I can imagine it now, all the people in acquisitions that'd fuckin' eat you alive if they knew you were this kinda slut. Bet you'd be bent over the CEO's desk in no time, that ass filled with anything they can think to shove in."

Jensen would ask what he's done to deserve this, but he knows. He tries to stretch his legs out again to turn himself over, but finds he's too weak for that, too much weight placed just right so any sharp movement leads to strangulation, broken shoulders and wrists. Jared's done this on purpose.

The timer goes off again, and this time Jensen starts screaming, hips straining at the chance to grow hard. The orgasm that's just beyond Jensen's reach is starting to chafe, all sharp edges and heartbeats, and he's unable to find a way to get there.

A maddening thought passes over him: Jared's done that on purpose, too.

"I bet you want to come, don't you? All those text messages, alarms, call waiting. I bet you're not even sure how you're still able to hear what I'm saying right now. But guess what, Jensen. When you're with me, I'm the one who keeps those safe for you until you earn them. And trust me, big shot, you've got a long way to go before you earn an orgasm today."

 

 

 

Outside of the scene, Jared's sitting in his living room, watching Jensen squirm from the video-feed. Jared knows Jensen, and knows he's inches away from loosening the knot that holds his hands behind his back, bolted down to the floor. It's a good thing Jared has a plan for his big finale.

"Tell me you want to come, Jensen."

Jensen's a squirming, moaning, verifiable mess right now, Jared can see it in every spare line of Jensen's balled up body. He jumps again, screaming now that the vibration on the phone's sparked a random pattern thanks to three different alarms going off at once, a devilish little missile Jared took days to figure out.

"Beg me to let you come, Jensen. You begged so pretty to have me take you back. You begged me so pretty to make all this pain and humiliation stop. But what now, Jensen? You wanna make it really end, or are you into it too much, now?"

The thing is, Jared knows Jensen can't make words at this phase, that he's been milked so well that the only thing he can do is squirm and hold off under the guise of letting Jared own the moment where Jensen gives in. The total control of it all is a bit of a gift, and yet all Jared wants is for Jensen-- the person who likes the thought of having a phone jammed up his ass as part of a scene-- to buckle under the weight of his own dilemma.

"Come," Jared orders, and watches as Jensen doesn't even realize that his prostate's been milked to an inch of its life until he's come in his own open mouth, the slit on the cock cage doing its job. The sounds Jensen makes are utterly wrecked, and Jared imagines he's blushing so hard his face hurts.

"I'm sorry I keep ignoring you," Jensen says, watery and broken. Jared likes that voice, the one hiding behind all of Jensen's bossiness and machismo, the one that asks, point blank, if Jared can put him back together after whatever they've decided to put each other through. The answer, Jared knows, will always be 'yes'. "You know I don't mean to, right?"

"I know," Jared says, quietly. "I really just thought you needed to know where I stood on the matter."

Jensen's breathing calms down to a sigh, and that's when Jared sends one final text message, a jolt that makes him scream and makes his cock spill once more, and goddamn, Jared doesn't know what to do but get his hands on his dick after that.

 

 

 

Jensen's still flying high when Jared comes in and unties the choke collar first.

"You alright, Ackles?"

The safe word isn't jarring, as Jensen peels the makeshift blindfold from his eyes and gingerly sits on his side. His lopsided smile is great, and it's easy to kiss Jared afterward. Thanks to the strain of the position and the bondage Jared had put him in, the suit is disheveled even though Jensen's already picked through most of the knots that were holding him to the bolt on the floor. Jared undoes one of Jensen's shoes, then the other.

"Tease," Jensen smiles, softly. "I like this game."

"Oh yeah?" Jared asks, tracing the cock cage he'd given Jensen to lock himself into days ago in preparation for this. Now, as he lets it go, Jensen's cock skyrockets to unfettered hardness, a sure and needy part of Jensen leaping into Jared's hand. "So how does it feel to have someone jam a cell phone up your ass?"

Jensen rolls his hips, listening to the sensation of his body instead of the easily bullied businessman. "It's a lot squarer than I thought it'd be. And coming around it was insane."

"Does that mean you want it out?" Jared asks, as they continuously peel back the layers of the suit. When Jensen's fully naked, he sits in Jared's lap, grinding against him.

"Actually," Jensen says, as flirty as he can muster. "I was wondering if I could borrow your cell phone."

"Oh yeah?" Jared says, cueing up Jensen's phone number in the device in his hand before handing it over to Jensen.

"I think I lost mine," Jensen shrugs, his eyes lowered coyly. "Help me find it?"

"Did you put it on silent?" Jared asks.

"Vibrate, but I don't think that'll be a problem."

 

 

 

It doesn't take long for a new idea, Jared sitting in a chair with Jensen's arms tied behind their backs and his legs rigged open and tied down to frame Jared's. The position gets Jensen wet enough, but with Jared's finger constantly flicking on the 'send' button right in front of Jensen's face, watching as his fate gets sealed over and over again is delicious.

Jared can even count the rings before he hangs up and starts over again, keeping Jensen on a squirming whirlwind loop. He's got Jensen's whole body on speed dial: One-two-three, pause, one-two-three, and he's not quite ready to give that privilege up yet.

By the time they finally take the Blackberry out of Jensen's worn and overstimulated hole, he's come dry and shouting twice, still red from the humiliation and discomfort, still aroused by the power Jared can hold over him at a moment's notice.

Even if this idea wasn't awesome enough to fit into their expanding stable of games, Jared would still think that watching Jensen call his way to a dry, heaving, writhing orgasm in Jared's lap would still be one of his favorite ways to spend an afternoon. It only makes the whole thing better to know that Jensen would agree.


End file.
